Otousan
by YO 2301
Summary: Chapter 4 Update! "Ting-tinggalkan… Anak-anak?"
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh! Setelah perjuangan yang sangat melelahkan, Youichi berhasil menyelesaikan satu fic gaje lagi! Karena Youichi masih baru dan awam, jadi Youichi harap fic ini bisa diterima dengan lapang dada dan tulus ikhlas tanpa kontroversi dan pro kontra yang bisa saja membuat diriku ini terseret ke meja hijau.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur berbahaya seperti, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh, Nista, serta keanehan lainnya yang bisa membuat anda tewas seketika.**

**Kalau Youichi ngaku-ngaku punya Naruto, bisa-bisa Om-Om aneh itu bisa ngamuk *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi***

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Youichi Hyourinmaru Presents**

"**Otou-san"**

**Enjoy Read**

Chapter 1

Malam ini, hujan turun sangat deras. Malam musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih dingin. Di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap, terlihat sesosok bayangan yang melesat cepat bagaikan angin. Cahaya dari sinar lampu jalanan tak dapat memperlihatkan sosok bayangan tersebut dengan jelas. Namun dari caranya berlari, dapat diketahui ada sesuatu yang harus segera dikerjakannya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kakinya melangkah semakin cepat saat dirinya semakin keluar dari pusat kota.

Menuju sebuah bangunan rumah tua yang cukup besar. Letaknya yang dipinggir hutan kecil, mengakibatkan sepinya daerah ini karena minim akan rumah penduduk. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara air yang jatuh ke bumi dan menyentuh tanah becek serta riak dan cipratan air yang diciptakan oleh langkah kakinya sendiri. Dia tak menghiraukan celana panjangnya yang telah basah dan kotor oleh lumpur. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah cepat sampai ke rumah.

Pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka setelah beberapa kali diketuk. Suara hujan yang mengema di langit malam seakan meredam suara yang biasanya terdengar nyaring tersebut. Sosok itu terus mengetuk pintu berharap sang penghuni rumah mendengar dan membukanya. Matanya sesekali melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Pikirannya berkecamuk membayangkan akankah ada yang akan membuka pintu rumah ini.

Dirinya mengutuk kecerobohan yang tak memperbolehkannya membawa kunci cadangan rumah. Dia juga lupa mengabari sang penghuni rumah akan kedatangannya malam ini. Saat pikirannya masih bergejolak karena kecerobohan fatal yang dilakukannya, pintu rumah terbuka perlahan. Sosok itu tersenyum lega saat melihat lima sosok kecil bersiaga dengan membawa pemukul baseball di masing-masing tangannya yang muncul dari balik pintu. Tangan mereka yang semula memegang erat pemukul baseball, seketika mengendur melihat sososk yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

Kelima anak kecil yang kita ketahui sebagai sang penghuni rumah mengikuti langkah sosok yang berjalan cepat menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Sosok itu tak menghiraukan basahnya lantai rumah itu karena tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari pakaiannya, serta lumpur dari sepatunya yang membuat lantai yang semula bersih menjadi kotor. Ada hal yang lebih penting dan harus segera dikerjakan melebihi lantai yang kotor dan basah karena perbuatannya

"Otou-san… Siapa dia?" sebuah suara anak kecil yang sangat dikenalnya, memerintah sosok yang dipanggil Otou-san tadi berhenti dari kegiatannya. Matanya menatap anak laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Anak yang Otou-san temukan di perjalanan pulang," jawab sosok itu lembut sembari memandang anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya tak lepas dari sebuah senyuman yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seakan merasa aman dan terlindungi saat berada di dekat sosok itu.

"Ayo, kalian harus kembali tidur… Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam," kata sosok itu lembut. Kelima anak tadi menurut dan keluar beriringan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, sosok itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan badan anak laki-laki kecil yang basah kuyup itu. Tangannya yang terlihat kekar mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di badan anak itu hingga anak yang terlihat tertidur itu terbaring polos di tempat tidur. Sosok laki-laki itu bengkit menuju sebuah lemari pakaian yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan mengambil satu set pakaian lengkap. Dengan perlahan, laki-laki itu memakaikan pakaian baru pada badan mungil anak itu.

Mata laki-laki itu memandang beberapa luka di wajah dan tangan sang anak. Lalu pandangannya berhenti di tangan kanan anak itu. Matanya memandang nanar tangan kanan yang terkulai lemas itu. Sosok laki-laki itu kembali bangkit, namun langkahnya sempat terhuyung. Dinding ruangan berbaik hati bersedia menopang tubuh laki-laki itu sesaat sebelum sosok itu terjatuh.

"Sepertinya… aku harus berlibu."

**(#(#)#)**

"Otou-san," ucap seorang anak laki-laki bekacamata hitam sambil menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan sosok laki-laki yang dipanggil Otou-san. Sosok laki-laki itu kini tengah bersantai di teras depan rumahnya. Menatap langit yang mulai terang, ditemani secangkir kopi.

"Ada apa Shino?" sosok laki-laki itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya agar sejajar dengan anak yang dipanggil Shino olehnya tadi. Masih dengan senyum lembut yang terpahat di wajah tampannya, tangan laki-laki itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala Shino.

"Anak itu… sudah bangun," sosok Otou-san itu tampak tenang. Menanggapi kalimat sang anak dengan senyuman.

"Siapa kau?" nada yang dikeluarkannya sinis. Matanya menatap tajam, sosok laki-laki di depannya. Namun semua itu tak dihiraukan. Laki-laki itu memandang mata hitamnya dengan senyuman hangat. Es yang menutupi hatinya seakan meleleh akan kehangatan yang dipancarkan sosok di depannya itu.

"Sopan sekali cara bicaramu…," sindir seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam, yang kini berdiri dengan keempat temannyaa.

"Cih… Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sinis. Pandangannya kini beralih ke sosok laki-laki yang masih saja tersenyum tenang.

"Merasa lebih baik?" laki-laki itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat anak laki-laki itu merasakan ketenagan yang mulai memasuki relung hatinya. Merasakan sebuah perasaan aman di tempat itu.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Laki-laki itu menghampirinya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh dahinya.

"Demamnya sudah turun," katanya dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat serius. "Bisa bangun?" tanyanya lagi. Anak itu mengangguk pelan.

Kini, badannya telah duduk tersandar di bantal yang telah disusun laki-laki itu sedemikian rupa agar dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Matanya berhenti dan menatap heran tangan kanannya yang telah digips.

"Tanganmu patah," ujar laki-laki itu seakan mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Untuk sementara, kau tinggal disini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya anak itu. Dari nada bicaranya, tampaknya dia heran. Namun sosok Otou-san hanya menatapnya lembut.

"Aku tak bisa melihat anak kecil tersiksa… lagi," kalimat Otou-san terdengar sedih. Hati sang anak seakan tergores pisau, melihat ekspresi wajah sosok laki-laki yang menolongnya seperti itu.

"Dia… laki-laki yang baik…," suara itu mengagetkan sang anak kecil yang sedari tadi menatap pintu berwarna coklat tempat keluarnya sosok Otou-san. Matanya memandang anak laki-laki berambut merah meyala.

"Dia merawat kami dengan penuh kasih sayang." sahut seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik yang berdiri tak jauh dari anak berambut merah.

"Jadi… kalian bukan, anak kandung laki-laki itu?" anak laki-laki yang mendengar kalimat mereka akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau tak bisa melihatnya dari kami?" seorang anak laki-laki bertampang malas buka suara. Sang anak menatap satu persatu kelima anak yang terlihat sebaya atau tidak terpaut usia yang tak terlalu jauh dengannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dekat lemari. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik memakai kacamata hitam. Di sampingnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat panjang memandangnya dingin. Tempat duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, ditempati anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik, yang wajahnya terlihat seperti memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah di kedua sisi pipinya. Dan yang terakhir, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi sehingga rambutnya kini mirip seperti daun nanas, yang terlihat tertidur di meja. Padahal anak itu tadi berbicara dengannya.

Dari deskripsi yang ditangkap matanya dan kemudian dikirim ke otaknya lalu diproses disana, sudah jelas terlihat. Semua yang di hadapannya tentu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lagi pula dia tak melihat seorang perempuan pun disini.

"Otou-san belum menikah," kata anak laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang menjawab semua rasa penasarannya. "Dan kurasa, kau akan tinggal disini seperti apa katanya tadi."

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya," kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik. "Siapa kau?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

**(#(#)#)**

"Anak-anak! Makan siang sudah siap!" kelima anak yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya, kini berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. Sosok Otou-san yang memanggil mereka masih setia menyambut dengan senyum ramah.

"Otou-san akan memberikan makan untuk Sasuke dulu. Jadi kalian makan duluan saja." kata Otou-san sambil berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tertidur di tempat tidur. Otou-san lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari sisi tempat tidur. Tanpa banyak bicara, Otou-san mulai menyuapi makanan pada anak kecil itu. Anak itu terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan yang dijalaninya. Satu minggu di rumah itu membuatnya nyaman berada di dekat sosok laki-laki yang senantiasa tersenyum ramah padanya.

Sasuke tidak kidal. Jadi dia masih merasa kesulitan melakukan berbagai kegiatan sendiri. Tubuhnya juga masih terasa remuk akibat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Akhirnya dia berakhir di tangan seorang laki-laki yang dipanggil Otou-san. Sedangkan panggilan itu sepertinya tak cocok dengan dirinya. Sasuke masih merasa canggung jika berbicara dengan Otou-san. Walaupun begitu, Otou-san masih menanggapinya dengan senyum ramah.

"Tuan…"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Otou-san kini memandangnya. Membuat wajah Sasuke merona.

"Ehm… Arigatou, sudah menolong dan merawatku," Sasuke terlihat sangat malu.

"Kau terus mengatakannya Sasuke…"

"Aku takut tak bisa membalasnya," Otou-san hanya menatap heran. Sasuke selalu mengatakannya setiap hari.

"Tak apa Sasuke, senang bisa membantumu, "

"Tapi Tuan… Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, aku merasa ti-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Otou-san telah menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulut Sasuke. "Tak usah sungkan. Ini sudah kewajiban dan janjiku… Tapi aku punya satu permintaan padamu Sasuke,"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Takut tak bisa memenuhi permintaan sosok laki-laki penolongnya. "Otou-san… Anak-anak disini biasa memanggilku Otou-san… Cukup panggil aku begitu."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tak pernah mengenal sosok ayahnya. Tepatnya dia tak pernah mau mengenal sosok laki-laki bajingan yang membuat kehidupan keluarganya berantakan. Dan kini, seorang laki-laki menyuruh Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Otou-san. Pikirannya kalut. Takut jika sifat sosok Otou-san di depannya sama dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi, semuanya pupus saat melihat senyuman lembut di bibir laki-laki di depannya. Senyuman yang membuatnya nyaman. Senyuman yang membuatnya melupakan masalah pelik yang biasa membayanginya.

Sekarang ia yakin, laki-laki inilah yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Otou-san…"

Otou-san mendengar namanya dipanggil diiringi suara ketukan pintu. Setelah dibuka, dilihatnya anak laki-laki berambut merah menatapnya cemas.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Ada yang menelepon Otou-san," katanya sambil menyerahkan telepon genggam berwarna hitam milik Otou-san. Mata Otou-san menyipit melihat nama yang tertera di layar teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Mereka mengetahuinya! Cepat pergi dari sana secepatnya!"_

Suara balasan yang didengarnya membuat Otou-san terkejut. Telepon langsung ditutupnya.

"Anak-anak! Ambil barang-barang kalian dan kumpul di mobil tiga menit lagi!" teriak Otou-san yang langsung disambut langkah tergesa-gesa dari kelima anak itu. Anak-anak tak pernah melihat Otou-san berteriak seperti ini, jadi jika Otou-san terlihat panik, hanya ada satu kemungkinan yaitu akan ada suatu hal yang pastinya tak baik akan terjadi. Otou-san berlari ke kamar tidurnya dan mengambil dua buah ransel besar dari dalam lemarinya. Kemudian Otou-san berlari ke ruangan yang ditempati Sasuke. Dia menggendong Sasuke dan mengambil satu buah ransel lagi lau berlari menuju mobil.

Sasuke yang tak mengerti duduk permasalahannya hanya terdiam. Di depan mobil, kelima anak sudah menunggu dengan bawaan masing-masing.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Otou-san. Sasuke duduk di depan tepat di samping kursi kemudi. Sedangkan anak-anak lainnya duduk di belakang. Otou-san sudah membuka pintu, namun diurungkan saat teriakan anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik mengagetkannya.

"Akamaru! Dia masih di dalam!" Otou-san langsung melesat ke dalam rumah mencari sosok anjing putih bernama Akamaru. Otou-san berlari menuju ruangan tempat Akamaru yang dengan kebetulan -yang sangat buruk- sedang sakit. Akamaru sudah di tangan. Otou-san kembali berlari ke luar rumah.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat wajahnya disambut oleh todongan sebuah senapan otomatis. Otou-san mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencoba meneliti keadaan. Sekarang dia melihat lima orang sosok lainnya mulai mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arahnya. Otou-san mengumpat dalam hati. Sekarang dia cemas tentang keadaan anak-anaknya.

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain, Mr. Seceret Agent… Anda dalam keadaan terjepit sekarang."

"Long time no see…," Otou-san masih bisa tersenyum ramah walau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sedangkan anak-anak yang kini terdiam di dalam mobil, hanya bisa menatap takut dan was-was.

"Masih bisa tersenyum…," kata sosok laki-laki di depan Otou-san sembari menyerang Otou-san dengan tinju dan tendangannya. Otou-san dapat menerima dengan baik serangan itu. Akamaru sudah sejak tadi turun dari tangan Otou-san dan kini bersembunyi di balik kaki Otou-san.

"Tak bisakah aku berlibur?" ujar Otou-san dengan nada kecewa. Tangannya masih sibuk menangkis serangan laki-laki di depannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Tuan! Kita masih punya urusan penting disini!" laki-laki berambut hitam yang menyerang Otou-san sepertinya sangat kesal melihat tanggapan yang diberikan Otou-san yang menyatakan seperti semua yang mereka lakukan tak ada artinya bagi Otou-san.

"Oh, come on… Aku sudah lelah terus kau serang," sekarang Otou-san terlihat kesal. Namun gerakan yang dilakukan laki-laki berambut hitam di depannya membuat Otou-san melompat ke belakang. Mata Otou-san yang semula terlihat malas bertarung dengan laki-laki aneh kurang kerjaan yang mengganggu liburannya bersama anak-anak setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu sekarang terlihat terbelalak.

Pintu mobil sudah terbuka lebar, tepatnya sudah rusak dan semua penghuni telah lenyap. Keenam penghuni mobil telah didapati tertangkap oleh enam orang tak dikenal. Masing-masing dari mereka menodongkan senapan di kepala anak-anak. Anak-anak sekilas tampak panik, namun tatapan mata Otou-san membuat mereka lebih tenang . Otou-san menghela napas kecil.

"Jebakan lama… Kau pasti menyuruhku menyerahkan diri dengan ancaman anak-anak itu, 'kan?" laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat Otou-san mengangkat tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah. Laki-laki itu langsung memelintir tangan Otou-san ke belakang dan menggiringnya ke sebuah mobil besar bersamaan dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Hei, Zabuza… Tali sepatumu."

"Ah, terima kasih."

BUGH!

Belum sempat laki-laki aneh Zabuza itu mengikat tali sepatunya, Otou-san telah memukul tengkuknya hingga membuat laki-laki aneh Zabuza itu terkapar.

"Tampaknya otak pentium satumu perlu di_upgrade_, kawan… Sepatumu tak ada talinya."

Orang lainnya lalu berlari menerjang Otou-san mencoba menghentikannya. sedangkan sebagian orang lagi telah menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Otou-san. Entah karena Otou-san yang gesit atau orang-orang itu bodoh, tak ada satu peluru pun yang menggores tubuh Otou-san.

Hampir semua orang aneh bersenjata yang berjumlah sekitar 20 orang itu terkapar di tanah. Yang tersisa hanyalah orang aneh yang menyandera anak-anak. Otou-san menghampiri orang aneh yang tersisa dengan tenang. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Otou-san terhuyung membuat sebuah peluru dengan sukses bersarang di bahu kanannya. Kemudian disusul dengan sebuah peluru yang mengenai kaki kirinya. Dengan pertama kalinya, anak-anak melihat Otou-san mereka meringis kecil menahan sakit.

"Otou-san!" anak-anak mulai panik dan berusaha berontak. Mulut mereka tak hentinya memanggil sosok laki-laki yang kini berjuang melawan maut.

Seolah mendapat kekuatan dari anak-anaknya, Otou-san bengkit kembali dan menyerang orang aneh itu. Kecepatannya yang bertambah membuat keenam orang aneh tak dapat menangkis pukulan Otou-san yang dengan sangat tepat mengenai tengkuk mereka. Anak-anak yang terlepas segera menghampiri Otou-san mereka yang terduduk di tanah sambil memegang bahu kanannya. Baju Otou-san yang semula berwarna putih bersih kini berubah dengan noda darah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" anak-anak memegang Otou-san dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kecemasan. Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan kesedihan di wajahnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Otou-san yang terlihat tersengal-sengal masih sempatnya tersenyum.

"Sasuke, apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Otou-san lembut. Sasukehanya menggangguk kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Otou-san lagi sembari memandang anaknya satu persatu.

"Kami baik-baik saja…," jawab anak berambut coklat jabrik.

"Baguslah…," ujar Otou-san sambil tersenyum lega.

Otou-san memandang halaman rumahnya yang kini penuh dengan penjahat-penjahat yang terkapar lengkap dengan senjata mereka.

"Kalian tunggu di mobil. Otou-san akan segera kembali,"

Tak lama kemudian, Otou-san kembali ke dalam mobil lengkap dengan Akamaru. Wajahnya tak lagi menyiratkan kesakitan. Bibirnya tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus, bukan seyum yang dipaksakan. Mobil perlahan-lahan melaju ke jalanan yang lenggang. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, mereka baru melintasi pusat kota Otogakure yang ramai. Perjalanan mereka hanya dihiasi oleh keheningan. Namun mereka dapat mendengar suara napas Otou-san yang mulai putus-putus.

Kadang Otou-san meringis kecil. Otou-san tak mau anak-anak mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke yang berada tepat di samping Otou-san terus memandang sosok laki-laki itu yang kini telah bermandikan keringat. Namun ekspresi wajahnya seakan menyiratkan tak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Sedangkan anak-anak memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Otou-san yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya anak berambut coklat panjang.

"Tak apa," jawab Otou-san singkat. "Kita akan mampir sebentar di Amegakure," lanjut Otou-san.

**(#(#)#)**

"Bagaimana dengan Otou-san?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Untuk sementara biarkan dia istirahat."

"Ayo, kalian mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama."

"Kami… ingin menunggu Otou-san saja."

"Setelah mandi dan makan, kalian boleh menemuinya."

Seorang perempuan cantik kini menggiring keenam anak itu menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia lalu meninggalkan mereka dan masuk menuju sebuah ruangan besar di ujung lorong rumah itu. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok laki-laki yang tengah terbaring bertelanjang dada. Bahu kanannya tertutup perban putih. Sosok yang semula terpejam kini menampakkan kedua bolanya, dan tersenyum hangat menyapa perempuan yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya perempuan itu sambil membalas senyuman laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Anak-anakmu terlihat cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Otou-san mereka terbaring menahan sakit disini."

"Jangan menggodaku, neechan."

"Baiklah. Kuakui, kau telah menjadi ayah yang baik. Tak kusangka bocah sepertimu bisa merawat lima anak sekaligus."

"Enam. Satu lagi baru kutemukan minggu lalu sepulang bekerja. Tangan kanannya patah. Jadi tolong rawat dia."

"Anak berambut hitam itu 'kan? Aku pasti merawat mereka semua. Tapi kau masih sama saja seperti dulu. Selalu mementingkan orang lain. Tak sadarkah bahwa tubuhmu kini telah mencapai batasnya? Masih saja keras kepala."

"Tak ada cara lain. Saat leader menghubungiku, kuakui untuk pertama kalinya aku takut dan panik akan keselamatan mereka."

"Mereka sudah bergerak lagi. Tapi mereka tetap saja bodoh. Masih saja mengirirm Zabuza untuk hal seperti ini. Kau terlalu licin untuk dapat ditangkap olehnya."

"Tetap saja aku tak bisa membunuhnya."

"Aku tahu. Leader juga telah mengirim agen lain untuk memata-matai mereka. Untuk sementara, kau istirahat saja disini. Lukamu yang minggu lalu juga terbuka lagi 'kan?"

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

To Be Continued

**Chapter 1 finish.**

**Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan di hati readers, silahkan curahkan keluh kesah kalian lewat review. Sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian agar Youichi dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah Youichi perbuat di fic ini.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Chapter 2 sudah update! Setelah berlari-lari di pinggir kuburan dekat rumah mencoba mencari inspirasi, akhirnya Youichi temukan arah fic gaje ini! Ternyata ada yang menerima fic gaje ini. Untung saja tak ada yang menuntut Youichi ke meja hijau. Youichi ngebut buat nih fic. Mumpung idenya masih ada. Takutnya lupa.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur berbahaya seperti, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh, Nista, Plot yang terlalu maksa, serta keanehan lainnya yang bisa membuat anda tewas seketika.**

**Om-Om, Naruto gak betah ama Om, jadi buat Youichi aja ya? *bletak* Oi! Siapa yang berani ngelempar nih batu? *nodongin M-16***

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Youichi Hyourinmaru Presents**

"**Otou-san"**

**Enjoy Read**

Chapter 2

"Otou-san, terlihat lelah…"

Keenam anak itu kini memandang sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang. Mata sosok itu tertutup rapat. Suara hembusan napasnya tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Napasnya tak teratur. Kadang panjang, kadang pendek. Namun wajahnya terlihat damai. Seakan tak ada beban yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Keenam anak itu hanya bisa menatap wajah Otou-san mereka dengan tatapan hampa. Masing-masing bergelut di dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan Otou-san."

Mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Di depan pintu, mereka disambut oleh sosok perempuan cantik yang tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Namun mereka hanya diam. Tak menanggapi perempuan itu.

"Otou-san kalian kuat. Kalian sudah mengetahuinya, bukan?" tanya perempuan itu lembut.

"Mengapa?" perempuan cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke asal suara. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas. "Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Ada apa dengan Otou-san?"

Sosok perempuan itu hanya menatap sendu keenam anak itu. Mereka semua menunduk seakan tak mau memperlihatkan wajah mereka pada orang lain. Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang.

"Otou-san kalian pasti memarahiku."

**(#(#)#)**

Seorang laki-laki berjalan tenang menyusuri lorong gedung itu. Setiap orang yang melihat sosoknya menunduk hormat dan laki-laki itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Langkahnya kini terhenti di depan pintu kayu besar. Begitu terbuka, laki-laki itu disambut hormat oleh penghuni ruangan. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah kursi besar di ujung meja kayu panjang. Setelah dirinya duduk, barulah penghuni ruangan lain yang semula berdiri menyusulnya duduk.

"Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa pergerakan mereka saat ini semakin gencar," kata laki-laki itu membuka pembicaraan mereka. Sosok penghuni ruangan yang lain menatapnya serius.

"Aku dengar, mereka kembali menyerang salah satu agen kita," seorang laki-laki lain meinimpali kata-katanya.

"Ya. Mereka menyerang Naruto," katanya seirus. Segelintir wajah para penghuni ruangan itu terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"…Lagi? Mereka tak mau menyerah…," timpal sosok lainnya. Wajah mereka kini kembali serius.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya, Leader?" tanya salah seorang laki-laki pada sang leader yang tampak berpikir serius di ujung meja.

"Mereka berhasil melukainya. Kondisinya memang sedang tidak bagus saat penyerangan terjadi," jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Leader itu.

"Jadi… Apa langkah kita selanjutnya, Leader?"

"Naruto sudah memberitahukanku tentang target mereka yang berikutnya. Tunggu sampai sang target menyadari kondisinya dan meminta pertolongan pada kita. Namun sebelumnya kita juga harus mengirim agen lain untuk mengawasi target mereka. Jangan sampai ada korban yang jatuh lagi," jelas sang Leader panjang lebar. Penghuni ruangan itu hanya mengguk mengerti.

"Pertemuan ini kita akhiri sampai disini. Jalankan instruksi yang sudah kujelaskan kemarin. Terima kasih," kata Leader menutup pertemuan itu.

Leader lalu keluar diiringi sosok-sosok lainnya. Kakinya kini berjalan menuju ruangan tempat dirawatnya Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Leader sambil memandang laki-laki yang kini bersandar di tumpukan bantal di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Lebih baik, Leader," jawab Naruto. Matanya tak lepas dari tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang Leader.

"Kau… Marah padaku?" tanya Naruto menatap sedih wajah laki-laki di depannya.

Leader hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kau sudah tahu, Naruto… Aku tak pernah bisa marah padamu," jawab Leader. Leader tak mau memandang Naruto lagi. Matanya menatap lantai yang seakan terlihat sangat menarik untuk dipandang saat ini.

"Kau ceroboh, keras kepala, terlalu terburu-buru. Semua itu membuatku… cemas. Kita semua disini saudara. Aku tak pernah menganggap semua agen-agen disini adalah bawahanku. Kami semua menyayangimu. Tindakanmu untuk tinggal di luar markas sangat berbahaya. Kau adalah agen terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan kau adalah satu-satunya-,"

"Leader! Maaf menggangu! Ada telepon dari pemimpin Yakuza. Dia ingin berbicara langsung dengan anda," suara dari seorang laki-laki menginterupsi kalimat Leader yang terpotong tadi.

"Pergilah. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada menungguku disini," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

**(#(#)#)**

"Ja-jadi Otou-san selama ini bekerja seperti itu?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan. Suaranya menampakkan bahwa dirinya terlihat terkejut. Begitu pula kelima anak yang lainnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Jadi ini semua alasan dibalik lamanya Otou-san bila pergi bekerja…," kata anak laki-laki berambut coklat panjang.

"Juga alasan mengapa Otou-san meyuruh kita untuk selalu bersiaga menyiapkan pakaian dan barang-barang penting kita setiap hari," sambung anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas.

"Otou-san tak pernah menceritakannya pada kami," kata anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik berkacamata hitam menimpali yang lainnya.

"Dia Otou-san yang baik," ujar anak laki-laki berambut hitam raven, Sasuke.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Sosok perempuan itu hanya menatap anak-anak di depannya hampa. Tak ada yang berani merusak keheningan di ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya langkah kaki seorang laki-laki memecahkan keheningan mereka. Mata mereka tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang datang.

"Konan, siapa mereka?" tanya sosok laki-laki itu yang kini menatap tajam keenam anak yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Leader, mereka anak Naruto… Kau lupa?" tanya sosok perempuan cantik yang dipanggil Konan itu.

"Enam? Kukira hanya satu. Terakhir, aku bertemu Naruto dan bocah berambut merah itu," jawab Leader tenang. Semua mata anak-anak kini tertuju pada anak yang disebut sang Leader. Sedangkan anak berambut merah hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

"Kapan kau kemari, Gaara?" tanya Leader pada anak berambut merah itu.

"Sore tadi, Rikudo-san," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Panggil saja Pain. Kita sudah pernah bertemu beberapa kali, bukan?" tanya Leader sambil tersenyum. Gaara mengangguk.

"Gaara, jadi kau…"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama bersama Otou-san."

**(#(#)#)**

"Bagaimana, Kakashi? Kau sudah bisa melacak keberadaannya lagi?"

"Aku tak bisa menemukannya. Sebuah rumah tua di pinggir hutan Otogakure yang diduga sempat ditempatinya, tiga hari lalu ditemukan dipenuhi oleh tiga puluh orang berpakaian mencurigakan. Dan semuanya pingsan. Masing-masing membawa senapan otomatis. Selongsong peluru juga berserakan di halaman rumah itu. Sedangkan penghuni rumah menghilang. Polisi setempat masih menyelididki tentang kejadian itu."

"Saksi mata?"

"Tidak ada. Rumah tua itu terletak jauh dari pusat kota. Tak ada yang menyadari adanya penembakan di rumah itu hingga salah satu polisi yang berpatroli, melewati wilayah pinggir hutan. Selain itu, semua senapan yang digunakan sudah berperedam."

"Bagaimana dengan markas organisasi tempat dia bekerja?"

"Akatsuki sangat sulit dilacak keberadaannya. Walaupun pernah berhubungan dengan mereka sekali, sangat sulit untuk menghubungi mereka kembali. Klien mereka kebanyakan pengusaha dan pejabat pemerintahan dari berbagai Negara. Catatan mereka bersih. Tak pernah ada satupun agen mereka yang pernah membunuh."

"Keadaanku tidak memungkinkan sekarang."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Mereka juga mulai bergerak. Seorang pengusaha dari Amerika mengalami kecelakaan empat hari yang lalu. Setelah mesin mobil yang dikendarainya diperiksa, polisi tak menemukan adanya keanehan. Tapi setelah salah satu agen dari Akatsuki dimintai pertolongan, ada beberapa kejanggalan dalam mesin mobil tersebut."

"Berarti… Mereka mengerjakannya dengan sangat rapi."

"Tapi tetap saja tak bisa mengelabui agen dari Akatsuki yang sudah terlatih itu."

"Baiklah, Kakashi… Usahakan kau dapat mengetahui kemana arah tujuan perginya bocah itu. Jika berhasil kabari aku. Setelah itu kita harus menyusun rencana agar kita dapat berbicara dengannya."

"Akan kuusahakan, Tuan."

"Tolong jangan mengecewakanku. Kau adalah harapanku satu-satunya agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Jika kita tak bisa menemukannya, usahaku selama dua puluh satu tahun ini akan sia-sia."

"Aku tak mungkin mengecewakanmu, Tuan."

**(#(#)#)**

Naruto kini terlihat lebih baik. Tiga hari dirawat, telah membuat kesehatannya meningkat. Tiga hari tak dijenguk oleh anak-anaknya. Hanya Konan, Dokter Kakuzu, dan sang Leader, Pain yang mengunjunginya. Dan sekarang, keenam anak-anaknya berdiri di sisi tempat tidur yang ditempatinya. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah, pandangan menuntut dari kelima anak-anaknya. Hanya lima. Sedangkan anak laki-laki berambut merah yang biasa dipanggil Gaara, hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Suasana di ruangan itu kini hening. Namun tatapan tajam menusuk dari anak-anak masih terus berlanjut. Naruto kini mengerti akan apa yang dituntut anak-anaknya. Dia tersenyum lembut. Manatap anak-anak didepannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalian marah pada Otou-san?" tanya Naruto ramah. Seyuman masih melengkung di bibirnya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Suasana masih hening. Anak-anak tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto menghela napas panjang. Kemudian menatap anak laki-laki berambut merah, Gaara.

"Neechan pasti sudah mengatakannya pada kalian...," kata Naruto. Wajahnya kini tampak serius.

"Apa kau sudah menjelaskannya pada saudaramu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada sosok anak laki-laki yang bersandar di dinding ruangan.

"Otou-san saja yang menjelaskannya pada mereka," jawab Gaara datar. Naruto hanya bisa memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing saat mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Haruskah Otou-san ceritakan pada kalian sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Kelima anak-anak di depannya mengangguk mantap.

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Dalam hati, Naruto berpikir keras mencoba mencari cara untuk menghindari pertanyaan anak-anaknya. Namun tampaknya itu mustahil. Mustahil menghindari pertanyaan anak-anak cerdas di hadapannya. Mustahil pula membohongi kelima anak-anak ini. Mereka terlalu pintar untuk ukuran anak-anak sebaya mereka. Jika dia tidak menjawab, kemungkinan besar anak-anak ini akan marah padanya. Berarti hanya ada satu cara.

"Seberapa banyak Konan-neechan mengatakannya pada kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya sebatas pekerjaan Otou-san selama ini. Tak ada yang lain," jawab anak laki-laki berambut coklat panjang. Naruto tak bersuara setelah itu. Dia terdiam meikirkan masalah pelik ini.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan selain pekerjaan Otou-san?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dia menoleh pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shikamaru?"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Shikamaru menatap mata Naruto. Dia terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang ingin kutanyakan untuk saat ini. Aku curiga Otou-san akan membohongi kami. Otou-san tampak sedang tak ingin membahasnya," jawab Shikamaru. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Shikamaru sungguh cerdas. Dia dapat mengetahui isi hati Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Kiba? Shino? Neji? Sasuke? Ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Kurasa tidak ada."

"Tidak."

"Mungkin lain kali."

"Aku tunggu sampai Otou-san mau menceritakannya pada kami."

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. Anak-anaknya tak akan pernah memaksakan kehendak mereka. Mereka akan menunggu Naruto sampai dia mau menceritakan semua dengan sendirinya tanpa kebohongan yang menutupi.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi malam ini. Kita ke Sunagakure," kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa Otou-san yakin sudah saatnya meninggalkan markas?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang kini memakai t-shirt putih miliknya.

"Tentu. Otou-san tidak mau merepotkan orang-orang disini. Dan kau Sasuke, apa kata dokter tentang tanganmu?" tanya Naruto yang kini telah berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Akan sembuh sekitar satu sampai dua bulan lagi," jawab Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum hangat. Jawaban yang singkat.

"Semoga cepat sembuh," kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Leader pada Naruto.

"Ya, Leader. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan anak-anak tinggal disini. Aku tak mau mereka mengikuti jejakku. Dan mereka sudah tahu terlalu banyak, semua ini terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka," kata Naruto pelan. Dia tak mau pembicaraannya dengan Leader didengar oleh anak-anak yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Konan.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Mobilmu sudah kuganti dan aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah di pusat kota Sunagakure. Ini alamatnya dan berhati-hatilah," kata Leader sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil.

"Arigatou, Leader."

Pain hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Naruto dan menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, segera hubungi aku. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantumu," ujar sang Leader ramah.

**(#(#)#)**

"Tinggal di pusat kota ternyata sulit…," kata anak laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan yang biasa dipanggil Kiba. Anjing putih bernama Akamaru mendukung kata-kata Kiba dengan gonggongannya.

"Terlalu ramai," ujar anak laki-laki berkacamata hitam, Shino.

"Terlalu berisik," sambung Sasuke singkat.

"Ck… Mendokusei," sahut anak laki-laki berambut hitam terikat, Shikamaru.

"Lebih aman," Gaara menginterupsi pendapat saudara-saudaranya yang kebanyakan memandang tinggal di pusat kota, dari sisi negatif.

"Setidaknya belanja bahan makanan menjadi lebih dekat," kini Neji yang buka suara, mendukung kalimat Gaara. Neji memang pintar memasak. Jika Otou-san mereka tidak ada, maka Neji lah yang memasak makanan untuk saudara-saudaranya. Maka dari itulah dia mengambil sisi positif dari tinggal di pusat kota Sunagakure.

Mereka sudah tinggal di Sunagakure sekitar dua bulan. Dan tangan kanan Sasuke sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Sekarang mereka tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga. Otou-san mereka, Naruto sudah pergi bekerja sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Siang ini cuaca tak terlalu terik, tapi mereka semua sepertinya enggan pergi keluar rumah. Padahal sang Otou-san sudah sering kali menyuruh mereka bermain di luar dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Aku bosan," kata Kiba sambil mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru.

Suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara televisi dan suara buku yang sedang dibaca Gaara. Gaara tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara terhenti di depan pintu.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Gaara singkat tanpa berbalik memandang Sasuke.

"Gaara dari Sunagakure, mungkin ingin mengenang masa lalu," kata Shikamaru mencoba memberi penjelasan setelah menatap Sasuke yang terlihat penasaran. Neji yang sejak tadi sibuk bolak-balik ke dapur, sepertinya akan menyusul Gaara.

"Aku akan membeli ramen instan untuk Otou-san dan beberapa keperluan lainnya," kata Neji setelah dihujani pandangan mata penuh tanda tanya dari saudara-saudaranya.

"Shino, kau mau pergi?" tanya Kiba yang melihat Shino berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Serangga," kata Shino singkat. Shino memang suka serangga. Saat di Otogakure, dia sering ke hutan di belakang rumah untuk mencari serangga. Tapi sepertinya dia akan kesulitan mencari serangga di pusat kota seperti ini.

"Aku ikut! Aku dan Akamaru akan jalan-jalan di taman kota," ujar Kiba. Dia dan Akamaru tampak semangat sekali.

"Aku juga ikut," kata Sasuke pada Kiba dan Shino.

"Lebih ramai lebih bagus!" ujar Kiba semangat. Dia lalu memandang Shikamaru yang masih tidur-tiduran di lantai rumah.

"Ck. Mendokusei," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru tidak ikut. Dia terlalu malas untuk berjalan keluar," ujar Kiba. Dia sudah hapal benar sikap saudaranya yang satu ini.

Mereka bertiga lalu pergi. Sekarang, rumah hanya dihuni oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tidur-tiduran di lantai sambil menatap langit-langit rumah. Sesekali menguap malas. Benar-benar anak yang malas. Namun tiba-tiba kegiatan malas-malasan anak Otou-san yang satu ini terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu. Dengan langkah gontai, malas-malsan, dan kaki yang diseret, Shikamaru berjalan lambat sambil sesekali menguap dan mengucapkan kata, "Ck. Mendokusei."

Pasti Otou-san. Tak ada orang lain di rumah ini yang suka mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Kemarin Otou-san juga menelepon akan segera pulang hari ini. Bisa dipastikan, kalau yang datang benar Otou-san, pasti dia akan mengomentari wajah malas Shikamaru seperti biasa. Atau tidak tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Pintu terbuka, seperti biasa Shikamaru selalu menyambut Otou-san.

"Okae-hmpf!"

"Yang terakhir, sudah tertangkap."

Sosok itu kini mengangkat tubuh Shikamaru yang tak sadarkan diri, ke dalam mobil hitam di depan rumah. Dan tak ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu.

**(#(#)#)**

"Come on… Angkat, angkat..."

"Sial!"

Naruto kini tengah sibuk menghubungi rumahnya. Mobilnya melaju kencang di jalanan yang ramai. Sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam. Tidak mungkin anak-anaknya pergi keluar rumah. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya. Pekerjaan mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke Iwagakure selama tiga hari dan meninggalkan anak-anaknya. Mobil melaju semakin kencang. Naruto seakan tuli, tak menghiraukan suara klakson mobil lain yang disalipnya.

Naruto tiba di rumah. Dia mengetuk pintu seperti biasa. Namun tak ada membuka pintu dan mengucapkan "Okaeri" seperti biasa padanya. Digenggamnya gagang pintu dan diputar. Tak terkunci. Kehampaan dan keheningan menyambutnya setelah membuka pintu.

"Gaara? Neji? Shikamaru?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Naruto lalu melangkah dari ruang tamu ke ruang keluarga tempatnya dan anak-anak biasa berkumpul.

"Shino? Kiba? Sasuke?"

Hening. Tak seperti biasanya. Naruto mulai panik. Keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya lalu mengalir ke pipi dan berakhir menetes ke lantai. Naruto sudah berkeliling. Naik dari lantai satu ke lantai dua lalu berlari ke lantai tiga. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tampak. Naruto memutuskan kembali ke ruang tamu. Matanya menatap tajam sesuatu yang menancap di meja ruang tamu. Seperti kartu, tapi bukan dari kertas melainkan dari besi tipis. Berwarna merah darah.

Naruto tampak sangat marah setelah melihat kartu itu.

"Orang tua itu… Menemukanku…"

To Be Continued

**Chapter 2 finish**

**Kali ini, pendek. Emang sengaja supaya akhirnya kaya' gini. Youichi lagi malas buat Akatsuki jadi peran antagonis. Sekali-sekali boleh, 'kan jadi protagonis? Buat uke Youichi yang protes karena nih fic kagak ada prolognya, gomen ne. Youichi emang sengaja gak buat prolognya. Nanti seiring cerita biar terungkap semua. Maunya sih bikin readers penasaran. Arigatou untuk readers sama senpai yang mau baca dan review fic gaje dan tak bermutu ini.**

**Buat chapter 3, udah ada idenya. Lalu nasib enam bersaudara yang kagak pantes disebut saudara, bakal ketahuan! Buat yang nyulik tuh anak-anak juga bakal ketahuan di chapter 3. Youichi juga akan usahakan supaya updatenya cepet, asalkan Youichi besok masih hidup dan bisa menatap indahnya matahari pagi. Baiklah, sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOSH! Fic gaje update lagi! Gak nyangka udah chapter 3… Walaupun yang kasih review sedikit, tapi masih ada yang bisa buat Youichi semangat ngelanjutin nih fic. Ternyata ada juga yang bilang nih fic, bagus. Youichi hanya bisa bersyukur ke DJ, karena Dj lah Youichi dapat menyelesaikan fic ini dengan cepat dan baik.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur berbahaya seperti, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh, Nista, Plot yang terlalu maksa, serta keanehan lainnya yang bisa membuat anda tewas seketika.**

**Youichi kagak punya Naruto! Kalo manganya sih banyak.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Youichi Hyourinmaru Presents**

"**Otou-san"**

**Enjoy Read**

Chapter 3

Hari sudah larut. Tapi mobil itu masih melaju di jalanan yang sepi. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang mengemudikan mobil sesekali mengumpat tak jelas. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Laki-laki itu kini memandang sekilas telepon genggam yang kini terdiam di dalam saku kemejanya. Pikirannya seakan berebut memperdebatkan masalah telepon genggam itu. Dengan satu gerakan yang mantap, laki-laki itu menekan beberapa deretan angka yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"_Moshi-moshi…"_

"Leader, orang tua itu menemukanku," kata laki-laki itu setelah mendengar suara dari ujung telepon.

"_Apa? Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu? Dimana kau sekarang?"_ suara Leader setengah berteriak, sangat terlihat keterkejutan dan kepanikan dari nada suaranya.

"Perjalanan menuju Konohagakure," kata laki-laki itu pelan.

"_Kau mau menemuinya?"_ tanya Leader. Kalau nada bicaranya seperti ini berarti ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi orang tua itu… menangkap anak-anak."

"_Dia menangkap anak-anak?" _suara Leader sekali lagi terdengar terkejut. Tapi tak ada balasan dari ujung telepon. Yang terdengar hanyalah helaan napas berat.

"_Kau mau aku menyusulmu, Naruto?" _tanya Leader setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu. Aku belum tahu apa yang diinginkan orang tua itu. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang baik. Jadi, tolong jaga anak-anak. Dan jangan beritahu apapun pada mereka tentang diriku. Mungkin aku tak bisa kembali lagi. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku pada anak-anak. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Leader."

"_Naruto! Apa mak-"_

Telepon ditutup sebelum sang Leader sempat melontarkan pertanyaannya. Tidak sopan memang menutup telepon sebelum lawan bicara selesai mengutarakan isi hatinya. Tapi dia terlalu berat untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada sang Leader yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Naruto tersenyum sedih. Hanya sampai disini usahanya selama ini. Dia tak bisa membahagiakan anak-anaknya lagi.

Setelah lima jam perjalanan dengan kecepatan mobil setingkat mobil balap formula one, Naruto akhirnya sampai di Konohagakure. Tempat yang sudah sekian tahun dihindarinya. Dan kini dia berdiri memandang sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa yang sangat tidak ingin didatanginya. Ternyata setelah sekian lama, Naruto tak lupa letak rumah ini. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Naruto yang telah memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang di depan pintu masuk utama, langsung memasuki rumah itu.

Naruto melangkah cepat menuju salah satu pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring. Di ujung ruangan tepat di depan perapian yangsedang menyala, Naruto dapat melihata sosok yang dicari-carinya. Dia berjalan mengahampiri sosok tersebut yang dengan santainya menyeruput secangkir teh. Sosok itu memandang Naruto sekilas lalu kembali menatap perapian di depannya.

"Silahkan duduk, Naruto," kata sosok itu ramah.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu," kata sosok itu mencoba membuat naruto bersantai terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu," kata Naruto. Dia tampak mulai tak sabar.

"Duduk. Aku sudah menyediakan secangkir teh hangat untukmu," sosok itu mencoba ramah kembali.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya banyak waktu! Dimana mereka?" kesabaran Naruto sudah sampai batasnya. Dia tak dapat menahan kemarahannya pada sosok di hadapannya ini.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah teriakan frustasi Naruto. Naruto sudah melupakan semua sopan santun yang telah melekat bersamanya sejak kecil. Sosok itu tersenyum sepintas dan meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja kayu di depannya. Sosok itu tak terlihat marah akan sikap Naruto.

"Kita bicarakan baik-baik," ujar sosok itu mencoba menenangkan hati Naruto.

"Kau menculik mereka! Apa itu termasuk perbuatan yang baik?" Naruto mulai membentak sosok itu. Sosok di depannya terlalu banyak berbasa-basi.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Naruto."

"Bukan! Ini semua demi kebaikanmu! Bukan aku!" Naruto membalasnya ketus.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu."

"Kau melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu! Sekarang kau mendadak bersikap manis di hadapanku dan mengatakan tentang kebaikanku? Omong kosong!" kata-kata Naruto kini sudah mulai melenceng dari bahasa yang biasa digunakannya.

"Aku tak suka kau berbicara seperti ini," ujar sosok itu yang mulai tak suka dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku juga tak suka berbicara seperti ini! Wajah dan tingkahmu yang membuatku berbicara seperti ini!" kata-kata Naruto mungkin bisa dikatakan sudah kelewatan saat ini.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu," kata sosok itu mencoba memperingati Naruto

"Dan kau berhenti mempermainkanku! Aku kemari hanya ingin menjemput anak-anak yang kau culik!" tuduh Naruto sambil menunjuk tak sopan sosok di depannya.

"Aku tak menculiknya," elak sosok itu. Dia mencoba menghindar dari tuduhan Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang kau sebut dengan semua ini? Mengajak mereka minum teh? Menangkap mereka saat aku tak ada dan membawa mereka ke istanamu ini dan menyuguhkan mereka secangkir teh hangat?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya. Aku sudah bosan berdebat denganmu. Jadi aku hanya ingin membawa mereka pulang," nada bicara Naruto terlihat kembali normal.

Adu mulut itu pun terhenti. Naruto yang tadi membentak sosok di depannya kini tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Mata birunya menatap sosok yang tengah terdiam tak bersuara.

"Tidak bisa."

"Lalu apa maumu?" tuntut Naruto.

"Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau tinggal disini dan-"

"Kau menyuruhku tinggal di istanamu ini? Tunggu dulu, jangan katakan kau juga menyuruhku untuk memimpin perusahaan bodohmu itu!" Naruto memotong kalimat sosok di depannya kasar.

"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto!" bentak sosok itu. Kesabarannya tengah diuji sekarang. Namun semuanya sudah tak dapat ditahannya lagi.

"Kau berani membentakku sekarang? Seperti itukah cara seseorang meminta pertolongan pada orang lain?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku juga memiliki batas, Naruto!"

"Dan aku tidak mau memenuhi keinginanmu!"

"Kau boleh tak memenuhi keinginanku. Tapi semua itu akan terbalaskan pada anak-anak itu," uajr sosok itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Kau… Jangan sakiti mereka!" Naruto takut. Takut akan orang-orang yang disayanginya akan disakiti oleh orang tua didepannya.

"Sebegitu sayangnya kau pada mereka? Melebihi harga dirimu yang tinggi itu?" kata sosok itu mencoba memojokkan Naruto.

"Aku sudah tenang hidup dengan mereka! Lalu kau meyuruhku tinggal disini dan menjadi bonekamu? Kau berani membayarku berapa, Tuan Namikaze?"

"Jaga bicaramu! Ingat Naruto, kau juga seorang Namikaze!"

"Namikaze? Aku sudah membuang nama itu lama! Aku sekarang hidup sebagai Naruto yang baru! Jangan harap aku bangga menyandang nama keluargamu itu, Tuan Namikaze!"

"Kau hanya perlu menerima tawaranku! Tinggalkan anak-anak itu dan tinggal disini!"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan anak-anakku!"

"Anak-anakmu? Sudah berapa perempuan yang kau tiduri hingga memiliki enam anak sekaligus, Naruto? Aku tak menyangka kau berubah drastis seperti ini!" sosok itu kini membalas kata-kata Naruto yang semula memojokkannya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Terima tawaranku atau nyawa mereka melayang!" ancam sosok itu lagi.

"Aku tak bisa! Untuk apa kau menyuruhku jika ada orang lain yang bersedia menjadi bonekamu?" tolak Naruto.

"Aku seorang Namikaze! Perusahaan ini milik keluarga Namikaze! Dan kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan Namikaze yang kumiliki!"

"Kalau begitu cari orang lain! Ubah namanya, dan katakan kalau dia putra tunggalmu! Maka kau akan mendapat boneka sempurna yang hanya akan menuruti kata-katamu!"

"Kau anakku, Naruto! Dan disinilah seharusnya kau berada!"

"Aku tak sudi menjadi bonekamu lagi, Namikaze Minato!"

"Kau bukan boneka, Namikaze Naruto!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama bodoh itu!"

"Apa yang akan dikatakan ibumu jika melihatmu seperti ini sekarang, Naruto?"

"Okaa-san sudah mati! Jangan kau gunakan namanya untuk merayuku untuk memenuhi segala keinginanmu!"

"Sudah kukatakan, Naruto… Semua ini demi kebaikanmu!"

"Semua ini hanya demi dirimu dan nama keluarga bodohmu itu! Kau selalu menyangkut pautkan semua hal dengan kebaikan nama keluarga!"

"Tapi itu memang benar!"

"Tapi aku tak menganggap kau benar!"

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia tak yakin, orang tua ini akan mengembalikan anak-anaknya. Bisa dikatakan itu mustahil. Naruto sudah hapal di luar kepala tentang sifat pak tua ini. Dia berpikir akan mencari mereka sendiri. Anak-anak pasti disembunyikan di salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah ini.

"Tingkahmu konyol sekali, Naruto!" bentak sosok laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Langkah Naruto terhenti setelah mendengar bentakan itu. Dia berbalik dan memandang orang tua itu.

"Shut up your fucking mouth, kuso jiji…"

**(#(#)#)**

Naruto kini membuka satu persatu pintu yang dijumapinya. Sesekali dia berteriak memanggil nama anak-anaknya.

"Gaara! Neji! Shikamaru! Dimana kalian?" teriak Naruto.

"Sial! Dimana pak tua itu menyembunyikan mereka?"

"Shino! Kiba! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Semua ini aneh. Terlalu aneh untuk rumah besar seperti ini. Tak mungkin ada rumah besar yang sepi seperti ini. Dimana pelayan dan penjaga? Dan yang lebih terpenting, dimana Kakashi? Naruto sudah mengenal Kakashi sejak kecil. Kakashi sudah seperti pamannya sendiri. Dia tak pernah jauh dari sisi pak tua Namikaze itu. Kakashi sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan sekaligus pengawal pribadi pak tua Namikaze. Naruto tersentak. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Shit! Mengapa aku bisa lupa hal penting seperti ini?" Naruto berlari. Berlari ke arah ruangan tempatnya beradu mulut dengan pak tua Namikaze.

_Hal penting seperti ini kulupakan! Sial! Gara-gara pak tua itu! Kalau dia tak menculik anak-anak, konsentrasiku tak akan teralih seperti ini! Dasar pak tua bodoh! Tidak berguna!_

"Ck. Mereka sudah datang rupanya…"

Naruto memandang pintu ruangan yang sudah rusak terlepas dari engselnya. Lalu pandangannya tetuju pada sekelompok orang aneh yang sama dengan orang aneh yang juga menyerangnya saat di Otogakure dulu. Jumlahnya sekitar lima belas orang. Di tengah mereka terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan memakai masker yang menutupi sebagaian wajahnya, sedang memasang kuda-kuda siap melawan. Naruto sangat kenal orang itu. Kakashi. Sedangkan yang lima orang lagi mengepung pak tua Namikaze.

"Pak tua!" suara Naruto yang cukup nyaring itu membuat semua pandangan beralih kepadanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Naruto," kata pak tua Namikaze dengan nada senang.

"Jangan senang dulu, pak tua."

Pertarungan yang sempat terhenti sesaat tadi, terlanjut. Naruto berlari ke arah pak tua Namikaze dan membantunya. Serangan semakin gencar dilakukan oleh orang-orang aneh itu.

"Gerakanmu lambat, pak tua," sindir Naruto sambil menangkis tendangan yang mengarah ke perutnya.

"Aku sudah tua, Naruto. Itulah sebabnya aku meyuruhmu tinggal disini," kata laki-laki itu sembari menendang kaki orang aneh yang hampir memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan harap aku menolongmu karena menerima tawaranmu, pak tua," kata Naruto sambil menendang keras dua orang aneh yang hampir memukul wajahnya.

"Aku kira seperti itu," kata Namikaze senior .

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mati sia-sia disini sebelum mengatakan dimana kau sembunyikan anak-anakku," kata Naruto sinis sambil memukul dada salah seorang yang menyerang Namikaze Minato dari belakang.

"Setidaknya kau masih mempedulikanku, bukan?" kata pemimpin keluarga Namikaze itu dengan nada becanda.

"Kau terlalu banyak berharap, pak tua."

"Kakashi!" Teriak Minato lantang. Kakashi yang mendengarnya segera berlari ke arah ayah-anak Namikaze itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Namikaze junior," sapa Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu, Kakashi-sensei!" bentak Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto."

Mereka bertiga melawan lima belas orang aneh yang sejak tadi tak pantang menyerah walaupun sudah tersungkur beberapa kali. Setelah lima belas menit pertarungan yang masih saja dihiasi perdebatan dan adu mulut antar Namikaze itu, akhirnya kelima belas orang aneh berhasil dikalahkan. Pak tua Namikaze terlihat lelah dan terduduk dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Kakashi berlutut disamping tuannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri tegak memperhatikan tubuh orang aneh yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Pak tua…,"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Aku ini ayahmu, Naruto," ralat Minato dengan suara pelan. Dia terlalu lelah. Pertarungan ini sudah tak pantas untuk laki-laki yang hampir menginjak usia setengah abad ini.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"A-"

BUGH!

Terlambat. Naruto sudah terlempar ke arah dinding putih yang berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Minato memandang putranya yang kini tengah mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto berjalan ke arah sang penyerang yang kini memasang seringai sombong di wajahnya. Naruto berjalan tenang. Seakan tak terlihat bahwa laki-laki itu baru saja terlempar karena sebuah pukulan keras yang mendarat telak di wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Agen Kitsune? Sudah lelah?" tanya sosok penyerang itu dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto kini berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok laki-laki penyerangnya. Wajah Naruto datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Beginilah dia. Jika dalam pertarungan, semua sifatnya ditanggalkan menampilkan sosok Naruto yang lain dari biasanya. Sosok yang menyiratkan tatapan tegas dan pemberani dari sorot mata birunya. Naruto terlihat sangat serius. Membiarkan laki-laki di hadapannya memasang senyum merendahkan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau ada disini. Apa keluarga Namikaze menyewa agen Akatsuki untuk melindungi pemimpin perusahaan? Sungguh ironis. Jika kau tak ada, aku sudah menyerang mereka berdua sejak pertama tadi," tunjuk sosok itu ke arah Minato dan Kakashi.

"Tapi kau menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang sudah kususun dengan sangat terperinci. Agen dari Akatsuki memang merepotkan," kata sosok itu.

"Setelah kalian membunuh pengusaha dari Amerika itu, kini kalian mengincar pak tua ini? Kalian memang organisasi yang beranggotakan makhluk-makhluk keji!" kata Naruto kasar.

"Kau memang pandai bermain kata, Agen Kitsune. Aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Balas dendamku akan terasa lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya padaku,"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Menghilang selama dua tahun karena takut menemuiku, dan sekarang kau ingin membalaskan dendam padaku? Lelucon yang sangat buruk, Kabuto!"

"Aku memang tak bisa menandingi kata-katamu. Tapi jangan kira aku menghilang karena takut menemuimu, Kitsune! Aku berlatih agar bisa membunuhmu!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Sosok penyerang yang dipanggil Kabuto, menarik katana yang terselip di pinggangnya. Naruto tak tampak panik sedikitpun, walaupun kini dia bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Kabuto langsung mengincar dada kiri Naruto, jantung. Tapi Naruto dengan gesit menghindar dengan menjatuhkan diri ke samping kanan. belum sempat Naruto bangkit, serangan Kabuto berlanjut kembali. Lengan kiri naruto tergores cukup dalam akibat kelambatan gerak refleksnya.

"Bagaimana, Kitsune?"

"Tidak buruk. Tapi jangan harap kau dapat membunuhku dengan mudah!"

Minato dan Kakashi hanya bisa menyaksikan salah satu pertarungan seru abad ini dengan wajah cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Satu-satunya keturunan Namikaze yang ada bertarung melawan penjahat berkatana sedangkan sang Namikaze tak memegang apa-apa. Hanya berbekal bakat dan semangat. Pak tua Namikaze dan Kakashi semakin cemas saat melihat kemeja biru Naruto mulai ternodai oleh pekatnya darah yang mengalir dari perutnya. Pertarungan ini, tak seimbang.

Mata sang pak tua Namikaze, beralih pada pajangan yang menempel di dinding. Namikaze senior lalu berlari ke arah dinding di atas perapian dan mengambil sebilah wakizashi yang saling bersilang itu.

"Naruto!" Minato berteriak dan langsung melempar wakizashi ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap dan tanpa menoleh, Naruto menangkap wakizashi tersebut. Digenggamnya erat wakizashi itu.

"Wakizashi? Kau tak akan bisa menyerangku dengan wakizashi itu, Kitsune!"

Kabuto langsung menyerang leher Naruto dengan katananya. Tapi, tangan Naruto bergerak cepat, mengarahkan wakizashinya untuk menghalau katana Kabuto hingga katana itu tak berhasil memutuskan lehernya. Kabuto terus bergerak menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang intens. Namun Naruto selalu berhasil menangkis serangan itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Katana milik Kanuto seakan berlutut saat berhadapan dengan wakizashi Naruto.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya," kata Naruto.

"Tidak, sebelum aku bisa membunuhmu, Kitsune," kata Kabuto.

Naruto langsung menerjang Kabuto dan menggoreskan wakizashinya ke kaki Kabuto. Kabuto juga tak menyerah. Beberapa kali dia menyerang Naruto dengan katananya dan diselingi tendangan dan pukulan keras. Salah satu pukulan itu mendarat sempurna di perut tepat di luka bekas katana Kabuto. Pukulan itu membuat Naruto jatuh berlutut memegangi perutnya yang semakin deras mengalirkan cairan pekat. Naruto meringis kecil.

"Bagaimana, Kitsune? Aku semakin hebat, bukan?" tanya Kabuto sambil menempelkan sisi tajam katana ke leher Naruto. Kilatan katana yang terkena sinar lampu, membuat mata Kabuto yang saat itu memandang katana itu, silau. Kabuto lengah. Dan Naruto menyadari itu.

Dengan satu sentakan keras, Naruto menggenggam katana tersebut, menghiraukan telapak tangannya yang mengucurkan darah segar, lalu menariknya kuat hingga terlepas dari genggaman Kabuto. Setelah itu, sebuah tendangan mendarat di kaki Kabuto hingga membuat Kabuto kehilangan keseimbangan dan sukses terjatuh ke lantai. Kesempatan baik ini tak disia-siakan Naruto. Kini dia bangkit dan memukuli wajah serta kepala Kabuto hingga pingsan.

**(#(#)#)**

"Aku mendengar suara yang aneh dari arah sini."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku juga mendengarnya."

"Jangan kesana! Lebih baik kita cari jalan keluar lalu pulang ke rumah! Otou-san pasti cemas mencari kita."

"Untung saja kita berhasil melepas ikatan itu."

"Benar. Tapi rumah ini terlihat aneh. Terlalu… sepi."

"Dan sepi ini sangat menguntungkan. Kita bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa diketahui."

Sudah dapat diketahui. Enam anak itu berhasil meloloskan diri dari ruangan tempat mereka dikurung. Dan kini mereka mencari jalan agar bisa keluar dari rumah besar ini. Anak-anak ini memang cerdas. Dan penculiknya terlalu bodoh. Sangat beresiko membiarkan anak-anak seperti mereka terikat di sebuah ruangan besar tanpa penjagaan dan pengawasan. Dengan semua itu, anak-anak ini berhasil dengan mudah melepas ikatan dan mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat mereka dikurung.

Pemimpin rombongan anak-anak itu, Gaara, tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat salah satu pintu yang terlepas dari engselnya. Entah mengapa timbul rasa penasaran di benaknya dan anak-anak lain yang kebetulan melihatnya juga. Saat melihat ke dalam ruangan, mereka terpaku. Ruangan itu hancur lebur dengan beberapa perabotan yang rusak dan patah. Tubuh-tubuh yang tak diketahui masih bernapas atau tidak bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

Dan yang lebih membuat mereka terkejut adalah sosok Otou-san mereka yang terkapar di tengah ruangan dengan darah yang masih menggenang di bawah tubuhnya. Anak-anak kontan langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan menghampiri sosok Otou-san mereka.

"Otou-san!"

"Otou-san! Bangunlah!"

"Otou-san! Buka matamu!"

"Otou-san! Otou-san!"

"Otou-san! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

"Otou-san…! Otou-san…!"

To Be Continued

**Chapter 3 finish**

**Sebelumnya Youichi mau ngasih tahu apa itu wakizashi. Wakizashi itu bentuknya sama kaya' katana, tapi lebih pendek. Seorang samurai biasanya bawa wakizashi juga. Wakizashi itu lebih bagus buat bertahan *kalau gak salah* Karena ukurannya, jadi si pemakai bisa mengayunkannya lebih cepat dari katana biasa.**

**Youichi udah update sekilat-kilatnya! Buatnya nadak. Gak ada persiapan. Idenya ngalor ngidul. Gomen ne, kalau di chapter ini gak terlalu seru. Kebanyakan adu mulut Naruto ama pak tua Namikaze. Tapi buat senpai ama readers yang baca fic aneh ini, jangan ditiru kata-katanya Naruto, itu kagak baik. Nanti bisa dikutuk jadi ramen! Kalo menurut Youichi, scene adu mulutnya tuh seru. Coba aja bayangin, kalo kita yang bicara kaya' gitu.**

**Sekarang tentang chapter 4. Youichi gak tahu kapan bisa updatenya. Tapi Youichi akan berusaha gak terlalu lama. Idenya masih nimbang-nimbang mau pake yang mana. Buat MY LITTLE HIME-CHAN yang nuntut karena namanya gak Youichi sebutin, sekarang ada! noh lihat! Jadi jangan marahi sememu ini ya? Arigatou untuk senpai dan readers yang sudah mau membaca dan review fic aneh ini. Youichi sangat berterima kasih karena fic ini bisa diterima. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huft hah, hah-hah… huft… Chapter 4 update lagi… hah-hah huh. Perjuangan Youichi sudah sampai chapter 4. Gomen updatenya telat dari rencana awal. Terlalu sibuk di rumah. Huh hah… Jadi Youichi gak banyak bicara lagi.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur berbahaya, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh, Nista, Plot yang terlalu maksa, serta keanehan lainnya yang bisa membuat anda tewas seketika.**

**Dimana sih si Kishimoto beli Naruto? Youichi cari di tukang sayur kok gak ada ya?**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Youichi Hyourinmaru Presents**

"**Otou-san"**

**Enjoy Read**

Chapter 4

"Otou-san! Otou-san!"

"Cepat bawa mereka keluar."

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Jangan pisahkan kami dengan Otou-san! Otou-san!"

Anak-anak itu masih saja berontak. Mereka kini masing-masing dipegangi oleh laki-laki berbaju hitam. Anak-anak yang sebenarnya minim emosi ini kini mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini mereka pendam dalam. Mata mereka kini telah basah. Air mata mengalir deras. Sakit di dada semakin membuncah saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang amat mereka sayangi tak bergerak bersimbah darah. Takut. Mereka takut akan kehilangan sosok laki-laki baik hati yang merawat mereka dengan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Otou-san! Kami ingin bersama Otou-san!"

"Kami ingin menemani Otou-san!"

"Lepaskan kami!"

Laki-laki berbaju hitam itu lalu mengangkat tubuh anak-anak dan membawanya keluar. Gaara melihat sepintas laki-laki berambut pirang layaknya Otou-san mereka, yang kini berlutut dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Raut wajah laki-laki itu terlihat sedih. Sedangkan disampingnya, terlihat laki-laki berambut perak yang sedang sibuk menelepon. Gaara tak dapat melihat lagi karena pandangannya kini tiba-tiba menjadi kabur. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya membuat pandangannya gelap.

**(#(#)#)**

"Ayolah anak-anak, kalian harus makan."

Hening.

"Konan-neechan sudah membuatkan makanan ini untuk kalian."

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Keenam anak itu hanya diam menunduk tak menyentuh makan malam mereka. Konan dan sang Leader, Pain hanya bisa menatap sendu mereka. Sudah dua hari mereka seperti ini. Tak mau menyentuh makanan mereka. Walaupun disentuh, itupun hanya sedikit. Mata mereka tak lagi bercahaya seperti terakhir kali Konan dan Pain bertemu anak-anak. Sebelumnya mata mereka menampakkan kebahagiaan dan kesenangan anak-anak khas bocah sepuluh tahun.

Tapi sekarang, mata mereka hanya menatap hampa. Mereka jarang bicara. Mengurung diri di kamar. Kadang berkumpul di ruang keluarga namun saling berdiam diri. Rumah berlantai tiga yang terletak di pusat kota Sunagakure itu seakan menjadi mati. Suram. Aura yang terpancarkan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ternyata keputusan Konan dan Pain untuk tinggal di Suna dan menjaga anak-anak tak berjalan lancar.

"Aku… rindu Otou-san," kata Gaara singkat. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedih.

"Aku juga," sahut Neji.

"Aku ingin bertemu Otou-san," ujar Kiba.

Anak-anak yang lain semakin menunduk setelah mendengar kalimat ketiga saudaranya. Ruangan seakan menjadi sesuram pemakaman.

"Pain-san, dimana Otou-san?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sang Leader. Pain menatap balik Sasuke.

"Otou-san sedang ada pekerjaan di Iwagakure."

"Jangan bohong," Pain menatap Shino heran.

"Otou-san sudah menelepon akan pulang dua hari yang lalu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya hingga terlambat pulang," Konan mencoba memberi penjelasan pada anak-anak.

"Otou-san tak pernah berbohong. Otou-san selalu menepati janjinya. Karena laki-laki sejati harus selalu menepati janjinya," kata Gaara meniru cara bicara Otou-san mereka.

"Tidak. Ada pekerjaan lain di Kumogakure. Jadi Otou-san kalian tidak bisa pulang," kini Pain memberi penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dari penjelasan Konan.

"Lalu siapa yang kami lihat waktu itu?" tanya Neji. Pain dan Konan terdiam menatap Neji dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Kami… Melihat Otou-san terluka…," kata Kiba.

"Lalu ada darah dimana-mana," sahut Sasuke.

Pain dan Konan mendengar cerita anak-anak dengan mata terbelalak. Terang saja. Dua hari yang lalu setelah menerima telepon dari Naruto, Pain dan Konan langsung menuju Sunagakure. Mereka tiba tengah malam dan telah mendapati anak-anak tertidur pulas di kamar masing-masing. Tak ada yang aneh kecuali ketidak adaan Naruto di rumah itu. Keesokan harinya, anak-anak tak ada yang berbicara pada mereka. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan kini mereka tahu apa yang anak-anak sembunyikan.

**(#(#)#)**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Kakashi?"

"Naruto sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya."

"Pekerjaanku disini terlalu banyak. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menjenguk anakku sendiri."

"Lebih baik Tuan beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Aku akan kabarkan pada asisiten Tuan."

"Ide yang bagus. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengerjakan semua ini. Ke rumah sakit dulu, setelah itu baru pulang dan istirahat."

Akhirnya Namikaze Minato dan orang kepercayaan sekaligus pengawal pribadinya, Hatake Kakashi, keluar dari gedung perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze itu. Mereka kini telah melaju dengan mobil yang dikemudikan Kakashi menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini mereka sudah ada di dalam sebuah ruangan mewah di rumah sakit yang juga dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze itu. Sang Namikaze memandang kondisi anaknya yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan mata birunya.

"Kau selalu saja ceroboh, Naruto."

Sepi. Minato hanya mengamati anaknya dalam kebisuan. Kakashi pun tak mau mengganggu kesenangan tuannya.

"A-nakku, pak tua…"

Namikaze Minato menatap mata biru yang terbuka perlahan. Seulas senyum terlihat di bibirnya. Minato mendekati putranya dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto pelan.

"Pak tu-tua…"

Minato menatap mata anaknya yang membulat terkejut. Setitik air mata mengalir dari mata sang Namikaze senior. Namun bibirnya masih melengkung.

"Kau selalu membuatku khawatir, Naruto."

"Tinggalah disini. Tinggalah bersamaku di Konoha." Naruto menggeleng lemah. Dia tak bisa.

"Aku memohon sebagai ayahmu. Kesalahanku sudah banyak. Aku tak bisa berpisah lagi darimu. Selama tujuh tahun ini aku selalu mencarimu. Dan sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Jangan katakan kau akan pergi lagi," air mata Minato semakin deras mengalir. Matanya menatap sendu Naruto.

"A-aku tak bi-bisa, pak tua…," kata Naruto lirih.

Minato tersentak. Sang Namikaze menatap tajam Naruto. Air mata telah hilang dari mata birunya. Pandangan mata penuh kasih sayang dan rasa bersalah telah menghilang tergantikan oleh pandangan mata penuh rasa kecewa dan kemarahan.

"Kau tak bisa menghindar selamanya dariku, Naruto."

**(#(#)#)**

"Bagaimana, Leader?"

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Naruto?"

"Tidak ada. Klien dari Iwagakure sudah kuhubungi. Naruto langsung pergi setelah menyelesaikan misi disana."

"Lalu apa ada petunjuk lain?"

"Ada. Naruto sepertinya berada di Konohagakure."

"Bukankah selama ini Naruto selalu menghindari Konoha?"

"Sekarang tidak bisa. Saat perjalanan pulang dari Iwagakure, ada yang menyerang rumahnya di Sunagakure. Keenam anak angkatnya diculik. Naruto langsung mencurigai seseorang dan secepatnya menuju Konoha."

"Siapa yang dicurigai Naruto, Leader?"

"Namikaze Minato."

"Namikaze? Untuk apa Naruto mencurigai pengusaha bersih seperti dia?"

Pain yang mendengar pertanyaan anggota pertemuan hari itu , menghela napas panjang.

"Karena Namikaze sangat menginginkan Naruto. Dan saat itu pula, mereka menyerang kediaman Namikaze. Naruto yang kebetulan berada disana saat penyerangan, membantu Namikaze."

"Jadi Namikaze memiliki maksud lain saat menculik anak angkat Naruto?"

"Ya. Dia seperti memanfaatkan keberadaan Naruto."

"Lalu dimana anak angkat Naruto?"

"Sudah di Sunagakure. Sebelum ke Konoha, Naruto sempat menghubungiku. Aku dan Konan langsung menuju ke Suna dan sampai disana sekitar tengah malam. Kami mendapati keenam anak angkat Naruto sudah tertidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Tapi kami tak menemukan Naruto."

"Jadi kemungkinan besar Naruto ada di Konoha?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana kira-kira kondisi Naruto saat ini?"

"Menurut penuturan anak-anak angkat Naruto, mereka melihat Naruto terluka. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa ada laki-laki berambut perak di sebelah Naruto."

"Kakashi?"

"Bukan."

"Jadi, Kabuto?"

"Ya."

"Pergerakan mereka semakin terncana saja. Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengetahui posisi keberadaan Naruto?"

"Kita bisa menghubungi rumah sakit yang ada di Konoha. Dan kemungkinan besar Naruto ada di rumah sakit milik keluarga Namikaze."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus mencari Otou-san secepatnya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita tak tahu dimana Otou-san saat ini."

"Pain-san dan Konan-neechan juga tak memperbolehkan kita pergi keluar."

"Masalah ini semakin rumit saja…"

"Terlalu rumit untuk anak sepuluh tahu seperti kita."

Keenam anak itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan terlibat pembicaraan serius. Mereka memikirkan keadaan Otou-san mereka, Naruto. Keenam anak itu juga telah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Emosi mereka juga telah stabil. Tapi mereka tetap saja tak bisa melupakan apa yang mereka lihat malam itu. Sosok Otou-san yang mereka kenal murah senyum dan sangat baik, diam tak bergerak dengan darah yang keluar dari goresan yang ada di tubuhnya. Keseriusan mereka tiba-tiba terusik oleh dering telepon.

Kiba bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja kecil tempat telepon berada. Tangannya mengangkat gagang telepon perlahan.

"_Anak-anak, aku berhasil melacak keberadaan Otou-san kalian."_

**(#(#)#)**

"Apa persiapannya sudah selesai, Kakashi?"

"Sudah. Semua yang diperlukan sudah disiapkan dengan baik, Tuan Namikaze."

"Bagus. Dengan ini semua masalah sudah selesai."

"_Pak tua itu, seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti ini… Sial! Andai saja aku sedang tak sakit! Sudah kulempar ke neraka pak tua itu."_

Naruto memandang kesal dua laki-laki di hadapannya. Mereka tengah berdiskusi. Entah membicarakan apa. Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya karena jarak tempat tidur dengan kedua orang itu cukup jauh. Selain itu mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan rahasia.

"Naruto, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Minato kini berdiri di dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ba-danku rasanya re-muk semua. Dan keberadaanmu membuat ke-palaku sa-sakit," kata Naruto pelan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia masih saja bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Beberapa tulangmu retak dan patah. Wajar jika kau merasa sakit seperti ini," Kakashi menjelaskannya pada Naruto.

"Di-mana mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Minato kembali.

"A-anakku, pak tua…," jawab Naruto. Naruto merasa kesal karena pak tua Namikaze pura-pura tidak mengetahui maksud Naruto.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu," ujar Minato.

"Ka-kau membuatku ke-sal, pak tua... Katakan di-mana mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Naruto… Tidak sekarang,"

**(#)#)#)**

"Apa kita bisa bertemu dengan Otou-san lagi?"

"Ya. Aku sudah menghubungi rumah sakit milik keluarga Namikaze. Dan mereka mengatakan tak memiliki pasien bernama Naruto. Namun salah satu temanku sangat yakin Naruto ada di rumah sakit itu."

Pain melirik sepintas Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya dan terseyum kecil.

"Temanku itu tinggal di dekat rumah sakit milik keluarga Namikaze, dan dia kebetulan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang masuk rumah sakit sekitar hampir tengah malam saat itu. Temanku itu semula tak menghiraukannya, Karena dia tak tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah Naruto, Otou-san kalian. Tapi setelah kuberitahukan dia bahwa Otou-san kalian kemungkinan besar berada di Konohagakure, saat itulah dia menyadari kalau laki-laki yang dia lihat malam itu adalah Naruto."

"Jadi, pengusaha Namikaze itu sengaja menyembunyikan keberadaan Otou-san?"

"Mungkin iya. Aku juga tak terlalu yakin."

"Lalu apa hubungan Otou-san dengan pengusaha dari keluarga Namikaze itu?"

"_Tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu. Aku belum tahu apa yang diinginkan orang tua itu. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang baik. Jadi, tolong jaga anak-anak. Dan jangan beritahu apapun pada mereka tentang diriku. Mungkin aku tak bisa kembali lagi. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku pada anak-anak. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Leader."_

Pain terdiam. Sang Leader masih ingat betul kalimat terakhir Naruto saat berbicara dengan dirinya di telepon. Namun yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara merahasiakan semua ini dari anak-anak.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin saja masalah pribadi. Otou-san kalian tak pernah menceritakannya padaku." kata Pain akhirnya. Dia telah berbohong… Lagi.

"Lalu apakah Pain-san tahu dimana ruangan tempat Otou-san dirawat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Temanku itu telah memberitahukannya padaku," jawab Pain.

"Jadi kita hanya tinggal mencari letak ruangannya?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya. Temanku itu sudah memastikan ruangannya,"

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, Pain dan keenam anak angkat Naruto tiba di Konohagakure. Mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit milik keluarga Namikaze. Keenam anak itu tampak tegang. Kemungkinan besar Otou-san mereka berada disini. Berarti Otou-san mereka baik-baik saja. Semoga dugaan mereka benar.

"_Aku dan yang lainnya bisa bertemu dengan Otou-san lagi,"_ batin Gaara dalam hati.

"_Semoga Otou-san baik-baik saja,"_ batin Neji.

Mereka kini telah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Keringat mengalir dari dahi mereka. Semoga. Semoga saja orang yang mereka cari ada di dalam dan dalam keadaan baik. Tangan Pain sudah ada di gagang pintu dan bersiap membukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pak tua itu semakin membuatku kesal saja. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar anak-anak? Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka. Semoga saja pak tua itu tak menyakiti mereka. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anakku, akan kumutilasi dia, lalu kubuang potongan tubuhnya ke lima benua berbeda."_

Pergolakan batin Naruto terhenti. Matanya menatap tajam gagang pintu yang berputar. Waktu seolah berjalan lebih lambat saat mata birunya tak lepas menatap pintu yang sudah hampir terbuka. Seiring waktu, pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan kemari."

Pain dan keenam anak angkat Naruto menatap terkejut sosok di hadapan mereka. Sosok berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Namun sosok itu bukanlah Otou-san yang mereka cari.

"Namikaze…," kata Pain tidak senang.

"Ah… Kau pasti pemimpin Akatsuki. Aku minta maaf karena tak menyewa jasa agenmu. Tapi aku sangat beruntung karena agen terbaikmu menawarkan jasanya secara cuma-cuma padaku. Aku harap kau tak kecewa karena hal itu," kata sang Namikaze sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku tahu darimana Naruto mendapatkan kemampuan berbahasanya," kata Pain sinis.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari, Leader?" tanya sang Namikaze.

"Tentu saja untuk membawa Naruto kembali," kata Pain. Nada bicaranya kembali tenang.

"Kalau boleh tahu untuk apa kau mencari Naruto?" tanya Namikaze.

"Kami membutuhkannya. Jadi biarkan kami menemui Otou-san dan membawanya pulang ke Sunagakure," kata Gaara tenang.

Sang pengusaha Namikaze bengkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati anak-anak.

"Kalian pasti anak-anak Naruto… Tak kusangka Naruto bisa merawat kalian dengan baik. Apa Naruto bersikap baik pada kalian?"

"Cukup basa-basinya, Namikaze. Katakan dimana Naruto dan kami akan pulang," kata Pain tegas.

"Tak semudah itu. Aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi lagi," kata Namikaze itu tak kalah tegas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka-kashi…"

"Merasa lebih baik, Naruto?"

"Lebih ba-baik sejak pak tua i-itu pergi…"

"Kau memang keras kepala Naruto. Bagaimana caraku agar bisa mengubahmu manjadi Naruto yang dulu lagi?"

"Kem-kembalikan Okaa-san…"

"Itu mustahil Naruto."

"Dan pak tua i-itu yang membuatku berubah."

"Kau suka ruangan ini?" Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ti-tidak. Mengingatkan-ku akan ma-masa kecil yang buruk."

"Dengar Naruto. Aku dan ayahmu hanya ingin kau tinggal disini. Ini rumahmu, kamarmu, ruanganmu. Tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada. Kami tak bermaksud mengekangmu dalam sangkar emas," kata Kakashi.

"Ta-tapi aku merasa se-perti itu…"

"Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan semua terulang lagi seperti dulu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasakan apa yang pernah kau rasakan dulu. Aku janji."

"Me-mengapa? Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini pa-padaku? Akankah se-semua yang kau ka-takan tadi ha-nya berakhir de-dengan kehampaan belaka?"

"Tidak Naruto. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Kita sudah seperti paman dan keponakan. Kita saudara. Aku menyayangimu. Ayahmu menyayangimu. Ibumu menyayangimu. Dan kami semua disini menyayangimu."

Suasana ruangan itu sepi. Naruto memandang sosok paman di hadapannya. Sosok yang selalu menghiburnya saat ayah memarahinya dulu. Sosok yang menjadi panutannya setelah ayah. Sosok yang sangat dikaguminya. Cara bicaranya halus. Tak tampak sedikitpun kalau Kakashi membual. Dan yang paling terpenting adalah mata. Mata tak pernah berbohong. Dan Naruto dapat melihat kejujuran dan kesungguhan di sana.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Kabuto yang sudah dirawat di rumah sakit khusus, menghilang. Padahal jika telah selesai dirawat, dia akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Dan sekarang mereka mungkin sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan keluarga Namikaze. Jika semua itu benar terjadi, maka anak-anakmu tak akan aman bila bersamamu."

"Ja-jadi kau bermaksud un-"

"Ya. Kau tinggal disini dan tinggalkan pekerjaanmu di Akatsuki. Lupakan tentang mereka yang terlibat dalam pekerjaanmu dulu. Lupakan akan masa lalumu. Mulailah dengan yang baru. Kau masih punya kesempatan, Naruto. Dan yang paling terpenting adalah, tinggalkan anak-anakmu itu..."

"Ting-tinggalkan… Anak-anak?"

To Be Continued

**Chapter 4 finish**

**Huft- hah, hah… Chapter 4 selesai juga. Gomen ne… Kalau ada yang salah. Chapter kali ini gak terlalu seru. Youichi sadar itu. Ide gak ada yang bagus. Jadilah kaya' gini. Tapi Youichi harap senpai sama readers masih ada yang mau baca. Chapter 5 akan Youichi usahakan update secepatnya *walaupun belum ngetik apa-apa…***

**Untuk chapter 5, kita akan segera tahu keputusan apa yang akan diambil Otou-san kita. Lalu apa langkah selanjutanya yang sudah direncanakan oleh pak tua Namikaze kita. Mungkin nasib keenambersaudara yang gak ada pantesnya disebut saudara, gak muncul terlalu banyak. Itu baru mungkin. Jadi tunggu saja! Arigatou buat yang mau review fic nista ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
